


Queen Kurtie!

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puck's sister is awesome, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The Glee Club has an unexpected guest





	Queen Kurtie!

Kurt was annoyed. He usually was during Glee, so it wasn’t much a surprise to the pale boy. Still, he was  _ more _ irritated than usual. He was having a shit day so far - the jocks had been extra cruel, having been slushied thrice. He was tired, having been up far too late the night before. But alas, thus were the sacrifices of adolescence. Or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself while he yawned  _ again _ . Yawning wasn’t so bad since it made it harder to hear Rachel’s incessant complaining, but really his jaw had  _ already _ been sore. 

He was trying to stomp down on his not-so-sudden urge to strangle Rachel when a young, high pitched voice completely drowned out the diva with a scream of, “QUEEEEEEN KURTIEEEEE!”

Kurt all but jumped out of his seat, squatting down in the middle of the choir room and screaming out as loud as he could, “PRINCESS SARA-!” only to be cut off when a small body collided with his own. 

He laughed out, standing and spinning, the young girl still securely in his arms as she giggled, light and free in her enthusiasm. Kurt put her down, looking past her as Noah walked into the choir room, Sarah’s backpack slung across his shoulder. 

“No, Kurtie,  _ up _ !” Kurt was still sometimes surprised the girl could sound so demanding. At only seven she had mastered getting whatever she wanted, and it was apparently by being a demanding little diva - she literally had her nose raised and was currently attempting to ‘look down’ at Kurt, despite how she barely came above his hip. He did give in - only because he was proud of the air of superiority she was able to conjure - hefting her up and settling the girl on the curve of his hip, grunting at how heavy she now was. 

“What are you doing here, Sarah-bear-ah?” Kurt asked, raising a brow when the girl just hid her face in his neck. He just sighed, looking back to Noah who was watching the two of them with a fond, small smile. 

“Well  _ someone _ got sent home for fighting,” The taller boy answered, walking past them to drop Sarah’s bag next to Kurt’s. Kurt turned to him, mouth already opening to ask exactly what happened before Noah continued on, “And  _ someone _ will  _ only  _ tell  _ Kurtie _ what happened.”

He had to hold back a snicker at that, making a mental note to tease him about Sarah’s obvious favouritism later. 

“Sarah!” Kurt gasped, placing the girl back into her feet and crouching in front of her. When she wouldn’t meet his eyes he tipped her chin up before asking, “Alright baby girl, tell me what happened?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” The small girl wailed, eyes already glossy, “Michael was being  _ so rude _ , and said I couldn’t play heroes because I’m a  _ girl _ ,” She spat the last word, voice filled with disdain, “But that’s  _ not true _ ! Remember Kurtie!  _ You _ said I could be a superhero  _ and a princess!” _

“I remember sweetheart,” Kurt said softly, rubbing a hand in small circles against her back and hugging her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“And then! Chris said that  _ he _ wanted to be a superhero-princess too, which would have been  _ awesome  _ because Chris is awesome!” Sarah took a deep breath then, all but shoving Kurt till he fell backward then climbed into his lap upon the floor, “But Michael called him a f-f-fag!”

Kurt took a deep breath, his own eyes turning a little wet when Sarah stumbled over the words, her sobs being absorbed into his shirt. He closed his eyes, only squeezing them tighter shut when he felt Noah settle behind him, legs on either side of his, chest pressed against his back. Noah’s arms came around him, settling themselves over Kurt’s where they were still hugging Sarah, the taller teen wrapping both in hug of his own. 

Sarah had always been a sensitive girl. It could probably be blamed on Mrs. Puckerman, a horrible drunk of a woman who never noticed when either of her kids spent consecutive nights away from home, tucked into the Hummel’s basement. They had once spent an entire month without going home and  _ nothing _ . Kurt had eventually worn his father down to just let them stay there indefinitely, all three comfortable in Kurt’s basement suite. Sarah had grown up watching her mother hurl insults at her older brother, the brother who took care of her, raised her,  _ fathered _ her and Kurt was more than glad to get the girl out for such a horrible situation. So she was extra sensitive when it came to Noah, and to her any form of gay bashing was a personal attack on the one person she loved most. 

Kurt was startled from his thoughts when Noah began to hum. He recognized it almost immediately, quickly beginning to hum the melody as Puck lowly sang the Hebrew words of the lullaby. It was a sweet song, and although Kurt had no idea what it meant, he would never get tired of hearing it. He loved it, and he knew that Sarah did too. It didn’t take Kurt long to pick it up either, with how often the two Puckerman's stayed at his home. He had literally moved a second bed into his bedroom just for the girl, upgrading his own to a queen specifically for the nights when Sarah would crawl in and cuddle with them. So humming along with Noah’s words was a familiar scene, just one they’d never engaged in public.

It didn’t take the girl much longer to calm. She was an emotional roller coaster at the best of times, and neither boy had yet to figure out how she could jump from tears of joy to tears of despair so quickly. She all but jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes before lifting her chin - a move Kurt was very proud of - before she sauntered over to where Noah had placed her bag. Kurt took a moment to lean into Noah, relish in the way his boyfriend's arms wrapped tighter around him before he pushed himself up, using Noah’s shoulder for support before hauling the other boy up after him. 

“Uh,  _ what _ ?” Surprisingly it was Mike who said something first.

“Princess Sarah!” Brittany exclaimed excitedly, skipping her way to the young girl and sitting on the chair next to her friend.

“Hello Lady Brittany,” Sarah said, leg primly crossed over her knee and her nose still high in the air. Both Brittany and Kurt giggled at her pose, sharing a smile over the girl's head. Finally Sarah smiled at the taller girl, letting out a soft giggle before turning big eyes to Kurt, “Am I in trouble, Kurtie?”

“No sweetie, but what did we tell you about fighting?”

“Don’t tuck your thumb and aim for the eye?” The girl answered, her head tilting to the side.

“What! No! Where did you hear that?” Kurt asked shocked, gaze already flicking to where Noah was slowly walking backwards with his hands raised in surrender. Kurt just narrowed his eyes, “Noah, that is not how we agreed to raise her!”

“It's good advice,” Noah grumbled, looking down.

“Okay sweetheart, what did  _ I _ tell you abou fighting?”

“Uh, you can’t get in trouble if you hurt someone with words?” 

“That’s right! So next time someone is mean, find out one thing they don’t like about themselves or their lives, and  _ attack _ it!” Everyone stared at Kurt in shock, not used to the innocent boy sounding so … dangerous? It was no secret that he was against violence, and he made that clear on plenty an occasion. None of them had expected something like that.

“Fine,” Sarah said with a sigh, digging through her bag and pulling out a binger, settling on the floor and opening it up. 

Kurt sent another glare in Noah’s direction before settling himself in his own chair, taking on the same pose Sarah had adorned earlier, “You’re getting the couch tonight.”

“ _ Babe _ ,” Noah whined, making his way over to his boyfriend before bending, scooping him up only to take his seat and settle the lighter boy in his lap, Brittany and Sarah both giggling at Kurt’s outraged sqeech. 

“Alright, but you are doing the cooking,  _ and _ the dishes.” Kurt said after a moment of pondering, a small smile taking over his face when Noah just nodded rapidly. He wiggled a little, adjusting his position in Noah’s lap until he was more comfortable, sitting sideways in the taller boy's lap, one arm around his shoulder - hand carding through the ends of the wretched mohawk.

“I’m still so, so confused.” Mike muttered again. 

“I am Sarah Puckerman! Sister of Noah Puckerman, Honorary member of the Hummel Home!” The girl said proudly, jumping to her feet and looking out over the choir room.

“Why is Kurt in Puck’s lap?” Tina asked, gripping her boyfriend's hand tighter than before. 

Sarah narrowed her eyes and Kurt could look on fondly, “Why? You got something against my bro-ents?” 

“Bro-ents?” Quinn muttered.

“Yeah cherri-hoe. Brother, plus parent, equals bro-ents.” Sarah sent a look over to her brother as if to say  _ ‘wow is she ever dumb what were you thinking’ _ and Kurt couldn’t help but giggle, hiding himself in Noah’s neck. 

“Well who are  _ you _ ?”

“That’s Princess Sarah, Quinn!” Brittany said, looking outrageously offended, “She is Puck and Kurt’s sis-aughter.”

Quinn just blinked wide eyes at the other cheerleader, trying to figure out the hell that even meant. Sarah watched this annoyed before finally speaking up, “So, you’re kind of stupid aren’t you? Sis-aughter stands for sister, plus daughter.  _ Duh. _ ”

“I’m even more confused than I was before,” Mike muttered, though it didn’t seem like anyone heard him. 

“Is this why I haven’t been over in  _ months _ , white boy?” Mercedes asked, face drawn taught with annoyance. How was it that  _ Brittany _ somehow knew more about  _ her _ best friend than she herself did? It wasn’t right!

Kurt himself just sighed,  “Uh, yeah Cedes. They live with me.”

“Yeah we do! And Kurt’s dad is the  _ best _ and  _ coolest _ person ever! He even lets me call him Grandpa!” Sarah tells the club, hands on her hips, smile wide. Kurt has to smile back, forever grateful his father has opened up his home to not only his boyfriend but his little sister as well, and doesn’t even question the fact that both himself and Noah are essentially co-parenting her. 

“Why don’t we go visit Burt at work right now?” Noah suggests, the hand on Kurt’s thigh squeezing before he lifts the boy up, Kurt settling on his feet with a thankful little smile.

“Okay!” Sarah and Brittany both chorus, and neither boy even says anything when Brittany hops down to join them, helping Sarah finish packing up her bag before joining hands and skipping out of the room.

“Uh, Mr. Shue can we leave early?

The teacher just nods dumbly, staring at the … family? He felt like an idiot. Hell, he didn’t even know  _ any _ of this was going on. 

“Is anyone else still confused?” Mike asked again, only receiving stunned nods in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> alright! I have one more Glee fic to finish up before I plan on getting back to my TW fics. I have a few oneshots I need to write, so hopefully I can work on those tomorrow! I'm really excited for one fic, which is my silver prompt from back in august!  
> Some exciting news! I just turned 18 yesterday! I had a great day!! my family took me for breakfast, then my mom paid for my hair! I also got another charm for my pandora bracelet! i felt so incredibly touched at my parents, and honestly had an awesome day, despite having no friends - since their all fake as FUCK and constantly throw parties without inviting me LOLLL HAATE THEM  
> my actual amazing best friend bought me wine then took me makeup shopping! when we got to the mall she was like 'pick out a lipstick and an eyeshadow' and i lowkey cried. she is so so amazing, and so special to me, and I don't know what i'd do without her!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
